


You Can Become A Vocaloid But You Have To Play Blaseball (Fine Print Is Important)

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Immortality, POV Second Person, and the consequences of keeping your immortality via vocaloid, just a small character study-ish thing. a lot of thoughts about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: a contract is signed. you would think after [REDACTED] years of being alive, luis acevedo would've learned to look a little closer at these kinda things, but - here they are.
Relationships: Luis Acevedo/Tot Clark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You Can Become A Vocaloid But You Have To Play Blaseball (Fine Print Is Important)

you’ve been around for- a while. (“a while” might be… a little of an understatement, but time all blurs together once enough of it has passed, and it’s only gotten weirder lately.) been to a lot of york’s eighth birthdays, travelled around europe and collected too many things to count, met your also-immortal boyfriend and stuck around with him. you’ve seen a lot of the world, and the world’s seen a lot of you, too.

when you’re offered a package from crypton fluture media after - after -  _ after  _ -

when you’re offered a package from crypton fluture media, offering to upload your soul into a mainframe- become a vocaloid, stick around for a while longer- you take it. (what else are you supposed to do, really?)

you end up signed up for blaseball. a player for the  _ seattle garages _ , tot by your side. a hell game, honestly, but it’s a  _ fun  _ hell game. you yell “ey, batter, batter” and laugh a little when it fucks up the other players. (jaylen hotdogfingers dies and comes back. could a rogue umpire get to you? you are a soul and you are code and you are a lot of things, but so are all your teammates, and yet - and yet  _ and yet  _ -)

a hell game. maybe you should’ve read the fine print.

**Author's Note:**

> had a discussion about luis in the crabs discord that inspired this. i have a lot of feelings about them  
> local vampire vocaloid realizes they might've fucked up a little - more at ten


End file.
